


Reaping Day

by lilcogs



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcogs/pseuds/lilcogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's act of almost-bravery at the Reaping causes Katniss Everdeen to notice him. It all starts with an act of treachery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites, actually. It got a great response on Tumblr so I figured I'd try it here. Enjoy :)  
> Find me on Tumblr at everlark-af.

The deal is sealed with a shake of the brothers' hands when darkness falls. Looking into each others' wide grey Seam eyes, they nod, once, and slip back under the bed covers to allow sleep to embrace them.

_If one of us gets reaped_ , they had agreed, _the other will volunteer. Deal?_

And then, with a deep, shaky breath: _Yeah. Okay._

**X-X-X-X**

The next day emerges from the darkness of night with a pale pink overtaking the soft purples of dawn. The boys awaken grimly, remembering their agreement from the night before.

_It doesn't matter,_ they try to assure themselves. _Our names are only entered twice each. There are thousands of other boys in the district._

Still, as they slowly extract themselves from the last traces of sleep, the doubts inevitably creep into their minds.

Dress shirts are thrown over heads, loafers that have yet to be broken in are slipped onto newly-washed feet. Their Sunday best. Their only best.

And as they trudge to the Justice Building for the annual Reaping, Peacekeepers swarming around the square, they are reminded of the true cost of what may come.

**X-X-X-X**

It hits him like a brick. Never in his life has he hated his name _so dreadfully much_ as he does now, when it comes from the mouth of the flamboyantly-dressed Capitol woman on the makeshift stage in front of the Justice Building. It doesn't matter that his younger brother will be his substitute in just a few moments. In fact, that makes it worse. His own flesh and blood, offered up as sacrifice in what will be a fruitless fight to his untimely death.

It's a fleeting thought, one that flies from his mind as he realizes that he is still standing here. Still headed to the Games. Still _dead_.

He looks around for his brother, and finds the boy, eyes glued to his shiny shoes, head hung in fear and shame. It's then that he realizes. His brother will not be volunteering for him. His brother will not be saving his life today. He should be relieved that he will die instead of the little boy, but he isn't. He's _furious_.

Today, his own family has betrayed him.

**X-X-X-X**

Peeta has edged to nearly the middle of the aisle that splits the crowd down the middle, separating boys from girls. He's about to volunteer for this poor, undeserving boy, the one who screams and cries and thrashes against the hands of the Peacekeepers that have closed around his upper arms.

It's too late now. In an instant, the Reaping is over; the boy is led down the aisle, however unwilling he may be. It would seem like any other child's reaction to their being chosen, if it were not for one thing, constantly spewing from the boy's mouth.

_"You lied to me!"_ he shrieks. _"You broke your promise! You're a traitor!"_

Peeta's heart clenches in pity for the boy. Looking around, Peeta spots the source of the boy's rage. Standing amongst the younger children is one that looks startlingly similar to the one being dragged to the stage now, hanging his head in an attempt to hide his face from the district's unified stare.

Peeta feels awful for the boy being dragged to the stage. _I couldn't save him,_ he thinks. _I had the chance, and I was too much of a coward to help him_.

The entire thing is over with the Capitol woman "congratulating" this year's tributes, the young girl beside her with the thin face framing wide, scared eyes, and the betrayed boy, panting and red-faced, glaring at his shamed brother.

**X-X-X-X**

A small voice breaks Peeta from his self-pity-party.

"Hey," the voice says, and Peeta spins around.

There stands the girl with her simple, plain white Reaping dress, her long, dark waves pleated into two braids down her back. Her appearance takes his breath away, and he struggles to find the words to greet her.

"H-Hi," he finally manages, and she nods her head once. "What is it?"

"I saw you back there," Katniss replies. His confused expression causes her to continue with her explanation. "I saw you almost volunteer for that boy."

Peeta gulps and releases a deep breath, then nods at her. His hands have become sweaty, and he wipes them discreetly on his new brown slacks.

When her hand slides into his, her palm is soft and cool in his clammy one. His breath hitches in his throat at the sudden contact.

"It was really brave," she says, so softly he can barely hear her. "Even if you didn't end up doing it, I could tell you really would have."

"Thanks," Peeta returns, stupefied.

The last thing he notices about Katniss Everdeen before she pulls her hand away, rejoining her sister and mother, is that she has a beautiful smile.


End file.
